


Dex Simmons: the Son of Red and Blue

by AlasaidarTHE001



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bad Parenting, F/M, Parenthood, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlasaidarTHE001/pseuds/AlasaidarTHE001
Summary: After falling off a space ship and travelling through time Girf lands nine Years in the future and find out that he is now the uncle of A young Dexter (Dex) Simmons.So now things between the Reds And Blues are back to the normal status of these men.this was made before the release of Season 17 so I just winged it.Also attempted to be funny with a simialrity to the actual show by mixing in some of the runnign jokes.





	1. Chapter 1

The Tentacles ripped the back half of the ship off into the void of space.  
“Everyone hang on!” Carolina shouted as the ship began to fall apart as it flew toward the white light.  
The Reds and Blues were grabbing what ever they could to hold onto.  
“wow look at smiley. He’s so big.” Caboose noted.  
“that’s what she Said.” Tucker said. “Bowchickawowow.”  
“Well At least we die together.” Sister noted.  
“Well could be worse.” Simmons noted.  
“Really Simmons” Griff shouted. “were being chased by an eldritch horror that eaten half out ship and it sucking us into the vacuum of space as we fly toward a white hole.”  
“well the things were holding on could break off.” Sarge noted. “oops spoke too soon.”  
Griff looked at the broken piece of metal in his hand. “son of a bitch.”  
Griff flew toward the gaping maw of the Eldrich horror. Simmons leaped off and grabbed his hand. Sister Leaped off and grabbed Simmons Ankle and Sarges Ankle.  
“Griff don’t let go!” Simmons shouted.  
“Simmons let Griff go that’s an order.” Sarge Shouted.  
“Don’t listen to him.” Sister shouted over the roar of space.  
“Simmons.” Griff held his hand. “Promise me.”  
“No promises.” Sister shouted. “were going make it.”  
“Yeah hang on. We’re almost there.” Griff held her hand.  
“Don’t let tucker sleep with my Sister.” Griff Said.  
“really.” Sister said.  
“son of a bitch.” Tucker shouted.  
“Really.” Griff’s hand slipped from Simmons hand. “you promised Simmons.”  
“Griff!!!” Simmons shouted.  
“Brother!!!” Sister shouted.  
Griff fell toward Smiley the Eldritch horror and reach onto his back and activated the time unit on his back as the Ship was enveloped in the white light which incinerated Smiley in a second.  
“suck on that.” Griff said as he fell through time and landed hard.  
Griff woke up and looked at the ground. Wow he was hungry. He looked at the cave ahead of him. A sign on a wall was labelled “entrance” and in the other direction was labelled “parking lot”  
Griff looked at the cave a followed the Entrance to a big sign which was covered with a massive sign over the opening of the cave.  
“oh fuck me.”  
The Sign proudly proclaimed “The Gulch” And in front of him was a booth with a small kid in orange armor with grey stripes with a stack of menus. Beyond him was the entirety of Blood Gulch which looked the same.  
“Hello do you have a reservation? Or are you a walk in?”  
“OK Kid.” Griff Looked at his badge. “who the fuck runs this?”  
“Its Dex.” The kid pointed at his badge.  
“I don’t care kid.” Griff looked at him. “just get me who runs this piece of shit.”  
“Ok would you like to take a menu while your waiting for me to get a manager?” Dex handed him a menu and led Griff to a series of picnic tables around Red base. Griff sat down was the kid ran inside.  
“enjoying your meal sir?” Sarge came over to his table.  
“Oh I don’t know Sir.” Griff looked at him. “did you turn the base into a restaurant.”  
“yes it was a brilliant decision I had after having my celebration of Griff’s death.” Sarge looked at sky. “what a glorious miracle.”  
“Oh really and how often do you celebrate.” Griff looked at him.  
“every day soldier from Seven to midnight which ends with me waking up next to Griff’s grave so I can pee on it.” Sarge said with Pride. “its been my daily tradition for all these years.”  
“oh that must be Glorious.” Griff was getting testy.  
“yes it’s the best thing about it.” Sarge smiled. The best thing Griff did was get eaten by that Giant monster. I mean he was a useless soldier all the rest of the time. Dying was the most energetic thing he ever did. he was lazy and stupid and weak and unathletic. I mean who could have been a worse soldier than Griff.”  
“what about Donut.” Griff said.  
“You mean the Pink one.” Sarge laughed. “he could run and throw a grenade. Griff was useless.”  
Dex and Sister ran over to them. “ Sir I apologize. I brought the manager.”  
“Well I’m already here.” Sarge noted. “Anti that right Private Dex?”  
“Stupid name.” Griff named.  
“Griff.” Sister stared at him. “where have You been.”  
“Griff where?” Sarge looked around.  
“Right hear Mr. Sarge.” Dex pointed at Griff.  
Sarge shot Griff with his shot gun. “damn it Griff ordered you to stay dead.”  
“Sir permission to speak freely.” Griff said from the ground.  
“Permission denied Soldier.” Sarge stepped up with the shotgun. “now eat lead and die like you were supposed to do.”  
“Sarge.” Sister noted. “this is not Griff.”  
“what do you mean.”  
“it’s a distraction to lead you away from a White invasion.” Sister winked at Dex.  
“ what?” Dex asked.  
“come on.”  
“Oh right.” Dex said. “Yes Sarge I saw a group of white soldiers trying to steal the Puma.”  
“they won’t ger my Ride.” Sarge ran off.  
“is it just me or is he getting worse.”  
“He’s been worse.” Sister helps him up. “so where have you been.”  
“Where? I used the Time unit. I just landed and I’m hungry.”  
“Well we have Some Fresh Pizza off the rack and an Oreo pie out of the oven.” Dex noted.  
“I’ll take all of them.” Griff noted. “seriously Why’d you name him that?”  
“He’s named after you.” Sister said.  
“really why.”  
“Well you are his uncle.”  
Griff flinched.  
“You know hold that thought for a minute.” Griff raced off.  
“Oh no.” Sister ran off.  
“Hey Tucker.” Griff raised a rocket launcher.  
“Oh Hey is that Griff.” Tucker said from on top of blue base.  
A rocket shot past him and Tucker leaped down when Griff shot more rockets at him.  
“Oh come on.” Tucker drew his sword. “I didn’t do it!”  
“Oh really?” Griff aimed at him. “you’re the only one who’s an illegitimate child maker so who else would it be.”  
“It was Simmons I Swear.”  
“Oh come on.” Griff Nerdy and weak Spine Simmons Slept with my sister and then Started a restaurant that serves Pizza And Oreo pie.”  
“Dad.” Dex said as Simmons came over to them.  
“Everyone Just relax.” Simmons said. “Griff’s Just Hangry.”  
“No I’m mad that no one will tell me what’s the fuck is going on!”  
“well I have some Pizza just served.” Simmons said.  
“does it have Pepperoni.”  
“Greasy and crispy.” Simmons noted.  
“thick Crust.” Griff.  
“No pansy stuffed crusts.”  
“Grease?”  
“only the finest fattiest Grease.” Simmons smiled.  
“First feed me and then I’m going to kill me.”  
Sister served the pizza. “here you go one with extra Bacon and Sausage.”  
“I prefer the Thick Sausage myself.” Donut said before teleporting away.  
“Does that happen often.” Griff ate a slice.  
“yes” Simmons set his Apron down. “so lets start with the most important thing. Its been Nine years Since the incident where you vanished.”  
“no start with when you slept with my sister.”  
“Well I was grieving.” Sister noted. “and Simmons words at your funeral were so incredible. It just made me quiver all over.”  
“gross. So then what happened.”  
“well Sarge got Simmons really drunk and he was crying and I was crying and then we did in on your old bunk.”  
“really.”  
“yes I don’t remember it all.” Simmons noted.  
“don’t worry After we had Dex we did again every time I could convince him.”  
“Why He’s a nerd?” Griff had finished the Pizza.  
“Well there’s a reason they call him Dick Simmons.” Sister said smugly.  
“no my dad was called Richard.”

“I don’t believe it.” Griff said.  
“Simmons.”  
“really. Were going to do it here in kitchen.”  
“Please.”  
“OK Dex.”  
“Shielding Eyes.” Dex turned away.  
Zippppp! Griff looked down. “damn.”  
“I know right.” Sister said.  
“Well at least he can’t be that good.” Griff smirked.  
“Yeah I peter out after three hours.” Simmons said.  
“Son of a bitch.” Griff looked at Sister. “I’m not man now.”  
“Well we have an Oreo Pie.” Simmons pulled it out. “who wants a slice.”  
Griff pointed a gun at Simmons. “gimme.”  
“Don’t eat it all at once.” Simmons noted.  
“should I get the Stomach pump.” Dex looked at him.  
“no.” Griff stumbled. “why do you call him Dex anyway?”  
“Dexter Simmons.” Simmons noted. “Dex is shorter.”  
“well he is named after you.” Sister noted.  
“well…” Griff collapsed to the ground.  
“Damnit Dex get the Stomach pump.” Sister shouted.  
“no I’m good.” Griff said. “its just the Itis. I’ll be back later.”  
“So Dex how about some Driving lessons.” Simmons said.  
“Shotgun.” Griff shouted.  
“Dammit” Simmons noted as they got into the Puma.  
“Well what now.” Dex said. As Simmons got on the turret Grif took the second side.  
“drive normally.” Grif said.  
“you mean like my Dad Or Sarge.” Dex said behind the wheel.  
“so caboose what color are you.” Washington said  
“that’s simple.” Caboose said. “I am red.”  
“And why do you say that.”  
“because you are testing me on my deception skills.”  
“No Caboose we are testing you on your description skills. This Is an IQ Test.” Washington explained.  
“Oh real spy stuff.”  
“no Caboose.” Washington said. “I’m your friend.”  
“oh then you already know what color I am.” Caboose said. “wait now what color am I.”  
The sound of the Puma jumping the hills and landing next to them was heard as the Polka music cut out.  
“that was good.” Griff noted.  
“Sorry Mr. Washington.”  
“Hey Dex.” Washington came over. “so your back Griff.”  
“why is no one surprised about that.”  
“We already got over the mourning period.” Washington noted.  
“Hey Caboose.” Dex noted.  
“Hey Dex what color am i?” Caboose noted.  
“Your saying green but actually you want me to say Pinkerton?” Dex said.  
The group was silent.  
“wow he’s good.” Caboose said.  
“caboose Pinkerton is not a color.” Griff shouted.  
“No it is now.” Caboose said. “its like lightish red with some yellow and blue mixed in.”  
“Just drive safe Dex.” Washington said.  
Far away a group of dark armor people chanted and a man in a long cape stood at the center of the room.  
“the child is born.” The man chanted “our savior has arrived. Now we open the rift.”  
“All Hail Forquanglooisagodofallpowerandhisdickissuperhugeandtrobbingwithevilintento.”  
“can’t you just Say Forquangloo?” the Man in purple armor behind the cloak said.  
“shut up you idiot. Do you know how much money we make from saying it wrong?” the other voice under the cloak said.


	2. chapter two: a customer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gulch gets a pair of real customers. Dex gets homeschooled.  
> Griff makes a pain of himself.  
> Sister cooks breakfast.   
> an evil villain conspires against them.
> 
> Typical life for the Reds and Blues.

Simmons walked out of Bed and into the light of the morning.   
“what a glorious morning it is.”  
“Well it would be.” Griff said as he was already up and standing on the roof of red base. “so hey?”  
“Yeah.”  
“ever wonder why you’re here?”  
“its one of the greatest Mysteries.” Simmons smiled at him. “I missed you buddy.”  
“No I meant why are you’re here and not making breakfast.” Griff raised his gun. “move it.”  
“I see the hunger pangs woke you up again.” Sister came from the base door. “Well it so happens I make breakfast around here.”  
“Oh no.” Griff said.  
“You get used to grits after a while.” Simmons smiled.  
“Oh come on there’s bacon too once Sarge Arrives.” Sister smiles. “I deep fry it in batter.”  
Griff looked away. “not again not like this.”  
“oh come on its good.” Simmons smiled. “You could always run laps with Dex and Washington.”  
“Hey dad.” Dex and Washington ran the long lap around Blood Gultch. “Ninety nine.”  
“Good work Soldier.” Washington was running with him.  
“No Deep fried bacon Sounds fine.”  
“I hope so you filthy traitorous yellow bastard.” Sarge came around to them.  
“One that’s racist and Two I’m Orange. Orange! Orange! Orange you Half brained Military Sociopath!” Griff shouted at Sarge.  
“That is insubordination Soldier and the punishment for Insubordination is death.” Sarge raised his weapon. “ I have waited for this day for years.”  
“oh really sarge when have I not been insubordinate.” Griff shouted back. “you waffle faced Gunny wannabe!”  
“Waffle faced huh. Simmons Make some on the Double.” Sarge shouted.  
“Hey I make the breakfast around her.” Sister said.  
“Well as much as A woman’s place is in the kitchen and more importantly behind the stove, I would prefer if you never touched another food item Soldier.” Sarge turned to her. “Actually that’s an order. You missy are banned from the kitchen! Forever.”  
“Like hell.”  
“Is that Insubordination!” Sarge looked at them all. “My own troops betray me! Damn its like that movie I saw last night. If only Ceasar had his shotgun with him.”  
“uh sarge where’s the bacon.”  
“oh It in the cooler in the Puma.” Sarge said.  
“What is going on here?” Griff asked.  
“Well if you were Listening to me rather than Committing Treason against Me and my Authority you would know that I now own a pig farm, Private.” Sarge smirked. “wait Simmons what’s lower than Private.”  
“there isn’t anything.” Simmons noted.  
“damn I need to demote Griff. Make something work.”  
“Oh how about Towel Boy.” Sister smirked.  
“That’s right boy,” Sarge looked to the sky laughing. “this is a glorious day. Soon I’ll demote him to slave!”  
“What happened to Sarge.” Griff asked as he And Simmons went over to the Puma.   
“We won the pig farm in a game of cards.” Simmons explained.   
“no the Crazy.”  
“that’s a by product of drinking for days on end while Celebrating your death.” Sister and the others looked at the cooler full of fresh bacon.  
“Well at least you could have mounted a statue to me.” Griff said.  
“your graves over there.” Simmons pointed.  
“Wait really.” Griff ran over and read from it. “Pvt. Dexter Griff Born A lazy selfish waste of a uniform and Died a Stupid foolish Deadman. Thank god he’s gone. Who wrote this?”  
“Who do you think?” Washington and Dex ran by him. “hey is the bacon here.”  
“Hey Wash is the pig farm real.”  
“Yeah its huge.” A slow transparent haze showing the farm was shown over everything.   
“It has fifteen hundred heads of swine in it confines.”  
“wait what is this shit?”  
“it’s the Farm Vision” Dex Said. “everyone gets it when we talk about the farm.”  
“yeah its weird.” Wash noted as the farm vision faded.  
“and you know the best part.” Sarge shouted from top of red base. “I named them all Griff. I get to kill Griff three times a day!”  
Sister leaned out. “hey Wash you hungry.”  
“UH I’m fine thanks.” Wash said. “I need to Wake up Caboose.”   
“what is it Agent Washington?” Caboose came over. “oh did you Join the reds too? I heard you get hairy if you do that.”  
“No Caboose.” Washington lowered his head.  
“Hey Caboose Are You hungry?”  
“Oh hey Washington did the Pervy lady try and feed me again?”  
“Yes Caboose.” Wash said.  
“She’s weird. Bye Pervy lady.” The blues made their escape.  
“Yeah I’m gonna be late for school.” Dex said. “bye ma.”  
“oh you come back here.”  
“yeah I got to help Lopez repair the Puma.” Simmons ran off.   
“Yeah I got to get Haircut.” Griff said.   
He was sitting at the table with Tucker and Sister. “damnit.”  
“Shut up and eat your Grits.” Sister said. “also eat your Battered Pineapple. “  
Griff looked at the Plate of Purple slime. “I think I just puked in my helmet.”  
“I know I did when I saw her naked.” Tucker said.  
Sister picked up the plate and shoved it down Tuckers Mouth. Tucker keeled over and collapsed on the ground.   
“Nope!” Girff ran out of the base.  
“Come back here and eat your Gluten toast!” Sister chased her across the fields of blue base.  
Sarge walked into red base. “oh someone left some tasty Grits here. Well score.”  
“Help..” Tucker said from the floor.  
“Suck it you damn dirty blue.” Sarge Ate the pile of purple slime. “oh this Is a good batch.”  
“You’re a crazy Bitch.” Griff ran toward blue base.  
Sister fired a rocket at him. “And you’re a fat fuck who can’t get up.”  
“oh that’s a lie I can get it up.” Griff fired at her. “I’m just too lazy to do so.”  
“Liar.” Sister fired a rocket at him.   
Simmons sat with Dex in a small field with Wash and Caboose watching Sister try and commit fratricide. Simmons lowered the sniper rifle.   
“well that should take a while. See you after school Dex.”  
“bye dad.” Dex looked at the board.   
“well today is test day.” Washington.   
“Oh I hate taxes.”  
“Ok Dex. Here is you High school level Exams. Try to complete them with an eighty or better.”  
“No sweat sir.”  
“And Caboose I need you to draw a circle on this sheet of paper.”  
Simmons came into the Red base. “hey Kia I’m back. Look I’m sorry for slipping out like that, but wow.”  
Grif and Tucker lay on the floor unconscious from her food. “Two for one today.”  
“hey dick.” Sister said.   
“yes.”  
“Am I bad cook.”  
“Well I wouldn’t say bad persay.”  
Sister raised the gun.  
“your terrible.” Simmons looked at her in panic. “its just not your gift.”  
“I know but I just want to be a mom to Dex.”  
“hey there’s no rule that says what a mom is.” Simmons said to her. “you just need to do your best and love him.”  
“Oh Dick your so sweet.” Sister hugged him.   
“uh thanks honey.”  
“Oh is that the best you got.” Sister lead him away.  
Girff woke up on the floor breathing slowly. The clock said noon. “hey tucker?”  
“yeah.” Tucker noted.   
“that Kid Dex is like his dad isn’t he.” Griff watched Dex stand at the entrance to The Gultch restaurant where he was helping Simmons set up the tables.   
“Oh scarily.”  
“well it’s a uncles job to corrupt the youth and show him all the things he’s not supposed to see.” Griff smirked.  
“oh come on you think you can do that better than me.” Tucker scoffed.  
“oh yeah its on.”  
“Yeah its On like Donkey Kong.”  
“Oh yeah its On like Shao Khan.”  
“Oh yeah well its on like King Kong on Donkey Kong!”  
“Well Oh Yeah, Yeah Its on Like Shao Khan on Kabuki Khan!”  
Sister walked in on them. “do you guys need a room? Or mayber you need a camera woman to film it?”  
The two slipped out in shame.   
“hey Who the hell is Kabuki Khan?” Tucker asked.   
“Fuck if I know.” Griff said.  
In another place someone watched the monitors. “not yet we will wait.”  
“oh please like they could stand up to my men.”  
Simmons sat with Sister. “No customers today again.”  
“Yeah Restaurants are a hard thing to start.” Sister said.  
“hey guys I’m hungry.” Griff noted.  
“pay up.” Sister smirked.  
“OH come on sister. Were all broke and were in the middle of nowhere. Give me a taste.”  
“Come on Kia I’ll get the oven running. I’m bored as it.”  
“hey what did you call my sister.” Griff asked.  
“It our nicknames.” Sister said.   
“uh no. Your not giving my sister a cute nickname.”  
“its just a shortening of my name.” Sister smirked. “would you prefer if he called Me Kiki.”  
“no that makes you sound like an Anime schoolgirl in a sailor outfit.”  
“oh please.” Sister laughed. “I’ve made a lot of videos about that.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah She even posted them on Basebook” Simmons pulled out the dough. “though Washington hid them behind the child safety blocker.”  
“too harmful for your Little innocent Dex.”  
“No Caboose.” Sister noted. “dex watched helps critique them.”  
Tucker walked in. “I found the porno section of Basebook.”  
“Its not very good.” Dex walk past him. “I prefer Washington’s Videos with Carolina. Here the orders.”  
“we have customers?” Sister bolted out the door.   
Griff looked at them.” they look lost.”  
The two sat at the table. “Well it was weird to find a restaurant in the middle of nowhere.”  
“hi folks.”  
“Hello.” The Man said. “listen can you give us directions?”  
“sure.” Sister pulled out a Holo map. “where you headed?”  
“to the Space port.”  
“Oh you missed that by a million miles.” Sister pulled up the map. “you went straight at the Massive ring planet and just kept going for a couple light years.”  
“Well this is really in the middle of nowhere.” The wife said.  
“SO can I interest you in a tank of gas before you go.”  
“Sure. How is the Oreo cake?” the Husband noted.  
“excellent.” Sister ran back to the base. “we need some oreo cake.”  
“two are in the oven.” Simmons said. “there should be half one left.”  
“ Nope.” Griff wiped Black flakes off his helmet. “it was good though.”  
Sister shot Griff to the floor and went out the couple.  
“I’m sorry but my brother Ate the Oreo cake. It’s going to be about a half an hour as we get a fresh one. I’ll give it as a compliment.”  
“oh that’s al right dearie.” The wife smiled. “my brother ate my birthday cake once.”  
“oh that I can understand.”  
“so tell me what is this place.” The husband asked.  
“it’s a sort of commune. Yeah. Most of us are ex-soldiers who want our space.” Sister smiled.  
“No Caboose that was not a circle.” Washington came around with Caboose.   
“I think it was. And you can’t infringe on my beliefs.” Caboose said.  
“it was a square.” Washington said. “Sister can I have word.”  
“I’m with customers right now.” Sister said.  
“oh no problem.” Washington took a seat. “ I’ll have the usual.”  
“oh coming right up.” Sister ran back to the kitchen.   
“caboose can you go do your exercise.”  
“of course Agent Washington.” Caboose ran off. “ I’m coming new friends.”  
“agent?” the man asked.  
“I was in the military before.” Washington smiled at them. “He thinks I was some kind of secret agent or something. Being retired is great.”  
“aren’t you awfully young?” the woman asked.  
“injury.”  
“Oh I’m sorry.”   
“don’t be this is a nice life.”  
“ok Folks here’s your pizza.” Sister brought it out. “Let me know if there anything else.”  
“oh my that looks deliscious.” The couple took a bite. “oh my this is really Tuscan Pizza like really Tuscany.”  
“your shake and Veggie supreme is coming.” Sister ran back.   
Tucker walked out. “hey wash can I borrow your war footage.”  
“another attempt to corrupt Dex?”  
“Damn your brain.” Tucker ran off.  
“mind like a trap.” Washington said.  
The couple were walking back to their pelican. “have a good time My friends.”  
“have a good trip.” Sister smiled.  
Griff lifted a piece of pizza into his mouth. “wow you hada customer.”  
“Yes and we didn’t send them screaming.”  
“Sister.” Washington came in. “Do you and Simmons Have a moment?”  
“sure” Simmons Hung up his Apron  
Behind Red base the three stood.  
“look this might be hard to believe.” Washington said. “But I think Dex is A genius.”  
“Yeah I know.” Sister noted. “he’s really smart.”  
“No.” Washington said. “I’ve been giving him college level tests. I mean I’d fail these kind of tests and he aces every single one.”  
“Your kidding me.” Sister said.  
“nope he’s a genius.”  
“Maybe he’s just looking up the information.”  
“these are practical exams meant to test Learning potential.” Washington noted. “he’s smart enough to understand Learning Tests on a Level Beyond college level.”  
“Maybe he’s Psychic.” Sister noted.  
“Really the odds of us having a Psychic Child are nearly impossible.” Simmons said.  
“Dad I’m Psychic.” Dex walked around the corner.   
“Ulp.” Simmons noted.  
“I hear everyone’s thoughts all the time.” Dex noted. “wash Thinks about someone named Carolina all the time.”  
“well I was thinking we could Got to the Academy and get him tested with more sophisticated Equipment.” Washington said.  
“Yeah I hear about this thing called a library.” Dex noted.  
“How about a water park?” Sister noted.  
“well I think that’s ok. I’ve seen enough scary images in Uncle Griff and Mr. Tuckers brains. Most of it about mom.”  
“Nasty.” Simmons noted.  
“Mostly Uncle Griff’s brain is super Dark and empty. It’s a great place to get some sleep.”  
“OH hell no.” Griff screamed from around the corner. “I’m not a simple Basic Bitch kind of man.”  
“Bowchickawowow.” Tucker shouted.  
“that was just gross.” Dex said.   
“Oh you saw that.”  
“I mean why, if you guys think like that, do you guys honestly need videos from Base book.” Dex asked.  
“well lets get packing.” Simmons noted.  
“does that mean I can eat those Oreo Cakes?” Griff said.  
“No.”  
“too late.” Griff coughed. “crap that is best tasting vomit in the world.”  
The shadowy order watched there feeds. “the boy is coming.”  
“I mean we should probably roll out the red carpet for them.” he said to himself.   
“given they will probably kill us.”  
“oh come on were friends.”  
"oh really after you betrayed them to Temple and that Time god who we erased from time and space."  
"Oh crap."  
"let me do this from now on."


End file.
